Conventional boarding and deplaning of passengers onto and from a commercial type aircraft at a boarding gate of an airport may be accomplished using a passenger boarding bridge or jet bridge. The conventional systems and methods of boarding and deplaning passengers may require that a passenger boarding bridge be docked with the aircraft. Because of the varying lengths of aircraft fuselages and positioning of ground support equipment, however, not all aircraft can be parked in the same position at the boarding gate. Consequently, the forward cabin door of one aircraft may be located in a different position than the forward cabin door of a subsequent aircraft. Positioning the passenger boarding bridge for proper alignment with the forward cabin door of each aircraft may therefore require both horizontal and vertical adjustments of the bridge upon arrival of the aircraft.
Accordingly, a dual bridge aircraft passenger boarding ramp assembly having at least one adjustable bridge to accommodate various types of aircraft in the boarding of passengers onto the aircraft and a passenger deplaning and boarding method may be desirable.